Kira's Judgment
by Matso-kun
Summary: Light and Ryuzaki get some time alone after being handcuffed together, and they decide to have a little fun. However, Light decides to cast some divine judgment on Ryuzaki. Rated M for yaoi-ness. if that is a word. :PP


Thus far the Kira case has led from one dead end to another. There have been absolutely no leads as to who Kira may be, but criminals are still dying left and right. I had detained Light-kun long enough to tell that he was not Kira... Or it at least destroyed all evidence that I had gathered and rendered it useless. And so, in a last effort to gather any evidence, I took it upon myself to handcuff us together. I also cannot deny my hidden motives besides that. I chuckled softly to myself as I imagined the true reasons for the handcuffs and lifted my coffee cup up to my lips. It may be true that Light-kun may be in fact Kira, but that doesn't change the fact that I do have a small childish crush on him.

Light-kun looked up from the computer next to me to see why I had chuckled and I made a show of choking on my incredibly sweet coffee. Just the way I like it. More sugar than coffee. "Why did you laugh Ryuzaki?" he asked.

I coughed once more "What makes you think I laughed Light-kun? I simply inhaled my coffee on accident and the liquid going down my throat made my lungs protest in a way that may have sounded like a chuckle but why would I chuckle at the thought of all the criminals dying at unnatural speeds all at once all of a heart attack?"

He simply shook his head in irritation at my incredibly long and useless excuse. I loved irritating him. That was why I did it constantly. I got incredibly bored by the computer and looking at the death rate of criminals and just watching the numbers of deaths rise so I got up and went to the kitchen, dragging a reluctant Light behind. I decided to give Watari a break and just do it myself. I went to the fridge and grabbed the whipped cream and chocolate sauce along with the iced cream.

"Why do you have to eat only sweets? You're gonna die early if you keep eating like that." Light asked. I could have sworn I detected an underlying threat in his voice. I studied him for a few moments and decided to store that comment somewhere in my mind. But for the moment, it was completely useless to me right now.

I looked at him and then thought of an appropriate response. "Light-kun, allow me to show you the appeal of sweets." I smiled wickedly.

Light-kun gave me a weird look and took a small step back. "W-what do you mean?"

"Here, let me show you exactly what I mean." I smiled and pushed Light-kun against the wall and pushed myself against him.

"Ryuzaki! What are you doing?" Light-kun was scared. He's so cute when he's scared. I smiled and lightly pushed my lips against his. They were so soft. He blushed and looked at me as I smiled and pulled away. That was sudden and weird, but I liked it. And, I think I could tell that Light-kun liked it too. I kissed him again, a little longer this time, and pulled away. "Ryuzaki! W-what are you doing?"

"Please, what I've wanted to do since I saw your cute little face." I ran my hands over his chest. "Please Light-kun; I've wanted you so bad."

Light-kun pushed me away and looked at me with a face full of confusion. I looked down and turned around. Maybe he didn't feel the same way as I felt. I suddenly felt a very hard blunt object struck my skull.

BANG! There was a ringing in my ears as I fell to the ground. "Goodnight Ryuzaki." I managed to turn over and saw Light-kun holding a frying pan sneering at me.

When I regained my consciousness I was lying on a bed with Light standing next to me. "Light-kun. W-why did you hit me?" I looked up at him. In his eyes there was a peach colored blur on a black background. I knew that the sheets to the bed we slept in were just plain black. So what was the peach blur? I looked down and noticed I wasn't wearing any clothes. I looked down farther and noticed my shirt, jeans, and underwear in a heap at the end of the bed.

Light-kun leaned over and held my jaw so my mouth formed a circle. "It's no longer kun, its senpai or master. Got it?" He sneered and lightly kissed my nose. I could feel my cheeks getting hotter and hotter. My secret dream was coming true. "What do you want Ryuzaki?" I shrugged my shoulders and looked away so he wouldn't see me blushing. I tried to get up but felt resistance. I looked at my wrists and to my surprise they were chained to the posts of the bed. I tried to move my legs and looked at my ankles. Same situation.

I looked at him as serious as I could, ignoring my red cheeks. "W-what's the meaning of this? Why am I chained up? R-release me now." I said this while Light looked at me with a grin on his face.

"But I know you like this. Didn't you tell me you wanted me? You're the one that kissed me Ryuzaki. And now you're gonna pay for it. Are you ready? I think it's time that you should be punished for chaining me up to you. I know you like me." I could feel my face getting redder. "I've known since you tied me up, why else would you make it so I was always near you. What do you think Misa'll say when she finds out?" He bent over me; his hands on my chest and kissed me lightly.

The light kiss sparked a flame of desire deep inside of me. He smirked and I felt my face getting even hotter, if that was even possible. He bent down and lightly bit my bottom lip and lightly pulled and I couldn't help but whimper. He chuckled softly, "you like that don't you?"

I didn't answer. He licked my throat "Tell me Ryuzaki. Do you like this?"

I did. I liked it so much. "Yes..."

He sat up and looked down at me with his incredibly sexy deep brown eyes that appeared nearly red. "Yes what?"

I gritted my teeth. "Yes I like it so much Senpai"

He bent down to my ear and whispered "Do you want more?" and he lightly nibbled my ear lobe and gently tugged.

I gasped softly and bit my lip tightly to stop myself from making any noise. "Please…"

"Beg for it."

I couldn't believe my ears. I had never had to beg for any reason. I was L, the greatest detective in the world; I never had any reason to beg for anything. "Please Light-ku- I mean, Light-Senpai."

"You need to do much better than that Ryuzaki."

I decided to swallow my pride "Please Senpai, I need you so bad."

"Do you really? I don't believe you."

He ran his hand lightly down my stomach and I whimpered softly. "Please Senpai! I want you to take me!"

He paused and seemed to be thinking about something. "You've been a very naughty boy you realize. I need to punish you first." He got off me and picked up something that I couldn't tell what it was for a few moments. But when my eyes finally focused in on it, I realized it was a whip. Somehow the sight of it excited me further. Light looked at me and smirked as he noticed me get harder. "You're quite the pervert L-chan."

He cracked the whip on my stomach and I hissed at the sudden sharp pain that the whip brought. He cracked the whip again across my chest. I couldn't help but pull against the chains. It was a strong feeling of pleasure and pain as he whipped me more. After what seemed like hours, he put the whip down. "I have a present for you Ryuzaki..." he smiled wickedly and held up the whipped cream and chocolate sauce that I had taken out of the fridge earlier "I know how much you like sweets."

My cheeks burned at the dirty thoughts entering my mind. He looked down at his perfectly clean suit he was still wearing. "Perhaps I should take off my clothes first so they don't get dirty." He slowly stripped off his tie and jacket in a very sensual way. Slowly he started to unbutton his shirt. Taking his time with each button.

I watched as he pulled all of his clothes off until he was naked and standing over me. I looked a little below he waist and blushed. "S-senpai? Y-you're already hard. W-why?" I looked at him. It was weird to see another guy naked, but at the same time it was unusually arousing.

"You're no different L-chan. Take a look. You're hard too." He smiled and and poured the chocolate sauce over my nipples and licked it off. "Jeez, L-chan, you're so perverted. Your nipples are so erect." He sucked on my nipples and straddled me. He smiled and ran his hands over my chest.

"L-Light-senpai. P-please. I-I'm so hard for you." I watched in awe. I had never done this before. I never begged for anything. And now that I was, it was really weird. I could feel myself blushing. He reached behind himself and grabbed my cock. I gasped. "L-Light-kun! Y-your hands are cold!" I closed my eyes as he started to rub me harder and faster. I could feel myself shaking and I could hear myself whimper. It was so strange. But, I liked it a lot.

"You're such a perv L-chan." He winked and move his hand up and down my cock even faster. I gasped and arched my back as he started to kiss me. He smiled and stroked me faster. "Maybe I should just leave you here, would that be good Ryuzaki-chan?" He smirked and went slower and then faster. I gasped and shook my head unable to answer in words. "Oh really? So do you want me to fuck you?" He smirked and whispered in my ear lightly and trailed his tongue against the outer part of my ear.

I blushed deeply, I could feel my cheeks growing a deep deep red. "Y-yes Senpai. Please. I want you." He smirked and untied my legs and got down and licked up my length as I whimpered lowly. He licked down over my hole to moisten it up. "S-senpai. D-don't, that's embarrassing." I whimpered and gasped as he slowly stuck his tongue inside of me. "Senpai! W-what are you doing? D-don't, I'm dirty!"

"I think you are delicious Ryuzaki-chan, are you ready?" He smirked and got on his knees and pressed his tip against me. I gasped and yelped out of surprise but reluctantly nodded. "Good, because whether you were ready or not, I would have started." He slowly pushed himself in me and I gasped and shook as I felt him thrust inside of me. He grabbed me and rubbed me as he thrust faster and deeper in me. I moaned and arched my back and slowly moved my hips along with him.

"S-Senpai... I-I'm gonna!" I gasped, I didn't want to orgasm just yet, but I couldn't help it.

"G-good Ryuzaki-chan, I am too." He went faster and deeper and rubbed me harder. Soon, I clenched my teeth and gasped as I came all over the two of us and I could feel him come in me. He smiled and slowly pulled out of me and kissed me and cuddled up against me. I smiled and held him and slowly fell asleep. When I woke up, I was still chained to the bed. I looked around and noticed Light standing at the foot of the bed. "Was it good Ryuzaki-chan?" He smiled cutely, in the way I liked.

I smiled and nodded eagerly, hoping for a second round; however, that mood quickly changed when Light drew out a small pistol.

"That's good Ryuzaki-chan, because that's the last good feeling you'll have." I looked at him in disbelief

"L-Light! What are you doing? W-what happened? W-what were we just doing? I-I thought you wanted me!" I tried to escape the chains but it was futile.

"Ohh, that was true. I do want you. It's just, I want you dead." He smirked and and slowly began to pull the trigger. "Good bye Ryuzaki, oh yeah, and by the way, Kira says hello. And, goodbye." The two last things I heard were the click of the trigger, and the explosion of the gun.


End file.
